The Vacation Away
by EigmarBirdman
Summary: After spending a night trapped in the basement of the Shamrock Taphouse with each other, Cait and the M!SS (Nick Whitaker) realize that they want to spend the rest of their lives together. After the wedding, they and the crew head to New Vegas for a vacation away from the Commonwealth, not knowing what entities in New Vegas might have planned for them all.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Thanks for taking the time to read Chapter 1 of 'The Vacation Away. More chapters will be added as they come to me, which will probs be quick. Hope you** **enjoy!**

"Aw, shit!" Nick looked around the basement they found themselves in. No exit. They way they came in has been blocked by the degraded cement that had been eroding inside the place since the bombs fell. At least where they were trapped was quite the spacious room.

"Trapped in here now, eh? What a birthday! I can though, think of a few things to do to pass the…" Cait said trailing off after glimpsing the weird looking protectron in the basement of the Shamrock Taphouse. "Is that what we were sent to get for the Rexford?"

"I think so. But now we don't have a way out. Could you look around to see if you can find an opening anywhere. I don't think that we'd run out of oxygen anytime soon, but it'd be nice to know that there is an outside source." Nick walked over and peered at the backside of the protectron. The control panel was slightly open, signifying that someone has been here before, but didn't know how to activate him. "Dammit. Parts are missing. Probably some lowly scavver."

He unhooks his knife holster and grabs his old prewar combat knife – the one he used in the trenches in Anchorage – and pried open the panel on the back. He studied the wires and technology for a minute, noting that whatever piece was taken was a vital piece to the robot's circuits. He studied them for a few more seconds before being interrupted by Cait.

"Hey, Nick. I found an opening to the outside, but we ain't gettin' through that. Also, this dead chump. Holding a circuitry part… and a guitar." Cait bent over a little suggestively, hoping that Nick would notice. "Here, catch."

She grabbed the part and threw it at Nick with accuracy that rivaled his own and he caught it with little to no effort. He put the piece back in the panel perfectly and closed the panel door. "Thanks. You said he has a guitar? You know how to play guitar?" He walked over and picked up the guitar and a note fell out of the dead scavver's hand. Cait picked up the note as Nick walked over to a chair in the basement and sat down. He started to tune the guitar as Cait read the note.

"Alright, lets see what this poor bastard's last words were: 'If you're reading this, then I am dead. The mole rats got me good. Don't think this one's a survivable injury. If you find this not, please take my guitar. It's my most prized possession. I'd hate to look down and see that it's gone to ruin in this God-forsaken basement, but hey, if someone got to it, then…' the n trailed off in a squiggled line. I think he died before he could finish his note. Oh well. His loss is our gain, eh, treasure?"

As Nick finished tuning the guitar, he put the strap around his shoulder, and looked at Cait. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Hey, you ever hear what a guitar sounds like?" He started to do strum the basic strings to get himself back to speed with the guitar.

"Only a few times. Back with the slavers we'd barely ever hear them playing the guitar. Never actually heard, what do you call it? A full set? So, I don't really know what it sounds like." She looks down at her feet, her face turning a slight shade of red of embarrassment at not knowing what guitar music sounds like.

Nick gets up from his seat. He slowly walks over to where Cait is slumping and puts his hands on each shoulder and reassures her that it's completely fine that she has barley an idea on how the guitar sounds. He pulls her in for a tight hug and heads back to his chair. "Hey, see if the scav had a blanket or a sleeping bag in his pack. Might come in useful if we can't get out of here tonight."

Cait started to dig through the scavver's pack, and found some 10mm ammunition, an old Grognak the Barbarian, a new version of the Wasteland Survival Guide, some dirty water, and just to their luck, a small sleeping bag. Made for one. But that wouldn't bother either of them, to be honest. Cait loved being so close to her lover. It was the only thing that made her feel safe in the wastes. She hasn't told Nick that yet, but she thinks that he knows it, and will do anything to keep her safe.

She grabs the water, ammo and the sleeping bag out of the pack and walks over to Nick, who's still fiddling with the guitar. "Found some water, 10mm and a sleeping bag, low and behold. I think we're good for the night, love. You still messing with the guitar?"

Nick doesn't look up from the guitar when he responds. "Sweet. Yeah, this guitar is in remarkably good condition. I don't think the dead guy was down here long before us. Good thing we cleared all the rats when we came in the front door… or what's left of it."

"Yeah, thanks, genius. 'I GOT THIS! I'll throw this Nuka-Grenade and take care of all the muties that followed us here. Aaaand the door as well.' Yeah, great plan there." Cait sarcastically says as she unrolls the sleeping bag. After she unrolls it she sits down in a bit of a seductive pose, to try and entice Nick. "Too bad this place didn't have too much of anything worth of caps in here."

"Yeah, uh… sorry again. Hey, at least we found the robot and this kickin' guitar. It plays beautifully. You know of any good songs that I could play to pass the time?"

Cait thinks back to when she was just a little girl. She never told Nick that she grew up in Ireland, and her parents forced her to move to the Commonwealth with them in search of the fabled "American Dream". During the trip, Cait could here her dad sing to her mother one of the only songs she knows the all the lyrics to, besides all the songs played on Diamond City Radio.

She tries speaking, but a lump in her throat prevents her from saying what she wants. Nick notices this and places the guitar on the ground and squats next to her, and says: "Hey, hey. What's wrong? You know you can tell me anything, right? If you don't want to say anything I'll pick a nice and relaxing song."

Cait looks up at his face and fights past the shitty lump in her throat. "Back when I was a little girl, me dad would sing this song to me mum while I was outside in the rain. They never gave me the time of day to be happy at home. Sure, they fed me, but they never cared for me besides that. The song I would like to hear, really, is one I think is called 'The Galway Girl'. I don't know who made it, but I secretly loved it and memorized all the words." Her eyes started to tear up a little when telling this story, but having Nick here made it worth telling, as she knew that he loved hearing stories from her, even if they were about her shite life living with her parents.

Nick knew exactly what song she was talking about and didn't say a word when she said the title. He knew the song from Nora, when he used to sing it to her every now and again. But now it's for Cait. The imperfect, red-headed Irish girl of his dreams. He smiled and went back to his chair, sat down and placed the guitar strap over his shoulder. Getting reacquainted with the chords, he strummed a few notes and looked Cait right in the eyes with a warm look and smiled as he started to play the song.

As soon as he started to play, Nick was a little nervous. He hasn't sung in front of anybody since before the bombs fell, even back before Shaun was born. But here, he knew that he was free from judgement from Cait. He started to sing the lyrics to the song and started to lose himself in the song, looking at Cait's expression changing throughout the song, even though his never strayed from a small, happy smile.

When Nick started playing, Cait smiled. A warm smile, letting Nick know that they were in their own little slice of heaven, albeit a basement in the middle of Boston. When he started to sing the words to the song, she's taken back to her childhood. Sitting out in the yard, listening to her father sing this song to her mum, silently crying to herself as she hid from the rain.

When she opened her eyes, tears streamed down her face. Tears of mixed emotions. Tears of sadness, anger, for her shite parents that didn't give a damn their own flesh and blood. But also tears of happiness. Love, for Nick. She knew that he cared for her more than anyone in the Commonwealth. That he'd be there with her until the day that… no. She didn't want to think about that. She just wanted to be with him.

When he finished the song, Cait got up from her spot on the floor and rushed to Nick, who was also standing from playing the song. She launched herself into his arms, gripping him in a tight hug, nuzzling her face into is neck. Nick did the same. Holding her tightly, he readjusted his arms in a locking position, letting her know that he's got her. She moves her head slightly, so she could whisper in his ear, quiet enough that he could barely hear it: "I love you. So, goddamn much. You know that?"

Nick raises his face slightly from her shoulder, and whispers back: "I know you do. I love you too." He sets her back on the floor, and she reels back a bit and looks him in his hazel eyes. She darts back and forth between the two, while Nick has a small smile displayed. He looks deep in her green eyes. Eyes that have seen too much. Too much death, eyes that have been through so much. Eyes that have never cried out of happiness before tonight.

After ten seconds of loving stares, she pulls him in for a long kiss. He pulls back after a few seconds and suggests taking it to the sleeping bag on the floor, to which Cait doesn't protest. She just pulls him down to the bag.

 _Flash. Anchorage. Cold. Oh man, It's real snowy here. How long we going to be camped out here? Hell, if I know. We've still three days until we can head back to base camp. These damn trenches are going to be the death of me, I swear._

" _Whitaker! Where are you?"_

" _Right here, sir! You need something?" What does Geraldson want this time? To berate me again? Fuckin' guy thinks he is so high and mighty, being our squad leader. Here he comes._

" _Whitaker! I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry way I've treated you in the past. It wasn't fair for me to single you out for ridicule. You're one hell of a soldier, Nick. I hope we can move past what we've said and thought in the past, to make the squad more efficient."_

 _Wow. Ain't he a saint? Sigh. "Alright, sir. You got yourself a deal. Honestly, it's been fun being under your command."_

 _Flash. Woah! That one almost got me. Too close. Where's Geraldson? He should be here by now with my back up!_

" _Hello? Anyone read me? I need immediate back-up on my position immediately! These fuckin' Red bastards are everywhere! I's surrounded, copy!"_

 _Nothing. Yet. Oh wait, there's some static!_

" _We read you, Whitaker! We're sending in Geraldson and the squad for back-up at your position ETA two minutes, copy?"_

" _Fucking two minutes? They're all around me! I am not going to survive two more fucking minutes in goddamn trench!"_

 _Three. Two. One. That's two minutes. Where are they? It's been two goddamn minutes and they ain't here yet! Oh my God. I'm going to die here. I'm going to die…_

" _Someone call for backup, skipper?"_

" _Fucking finally! Where've you been? Two minutes past ten seconds ago!"_

" _Sorry to disappoint. These damn Reds are everywhere. Command says they're holed up in a bunker not far from here. We need to get moving! Now!"_

" _Sir yes sir!"_

 _Oh, finally. Man, those Reds were hard to sneak by, especially with a company this big. This bunker is going to be a piece of cake. Only a few hundred meters. We'll get there. Forty meters. Ten meters. The door is quite big, if I do say so myself._

" _Three… Two… One… Breach! Breach!"_

 _What the hell? It's empty. Even the defense turrets are offline. This is making me uneasy. There's going to be something wrong happening soon. I'm sure of it._

" _Command! The bunker is secure. Relaying position back to you in three- "_

 _HOLY FUCKING SHIT! His head just exploded! What the fuck?_

" _GO GET OUT! GET OUT OF HERE! AMBUSH! AMBUSH!"_

Nick awoke from his perpetual nightmare screaming, scaring Cait awake abruptly **.** L She looks around, noting every detail in the room is not in any danger to them. Still though, why the hell did he awake screaming? Nick's sitting up in bed, breathing heavily and sweating profusely from his chest and face.

"No. No. No. Not again. Oh my god. Not again. Fuck me, it happened again." Nick got up from the sleeping bag and sat on the chair, leaning over his knees and placing his face in his hands as he begins to cry. Cait slowly gets up as well from the sleeping bag, having no clue as to why he woke up screaming bloody-fucking murder. She squats down in front of him, placing her hands on his knees, looking up at his hands, tears coming down through the cracks in between his fingers.

"Hey, hey! What happened? Why did you wake up screamin' like that? You scared the shite of me!" She rubbed his knees as he continued to bawl in his hands. "Everything is going to be okay. You're in a safe place, love."

Cait quietly listened to the softening sobs, noticing that he quietly repeated the same phrase over and over again. She perked up on her knees and placed her forehead on his, hearing the phrase that he was saying under his crying.

"They all died." He said softly. Cait had no idea what he meant. Maybe it was the memory of destroying the Prydwen giving him bad memories? She thought she'd never figure this one out. "They all died."

"What are you meaning by 'They all died.'? I don't know what you're saying here, Nicky. You are making me very nervous." She pulled him in close for a hug. The same hug that he gave her the day before, reassuring him he's in a safe place. That no one will hurt him, at least not in the way his nightmare did. "What happened in your dream, love? I'd like to hear what is making you stress like this."

He wraps his arms around Cait's back and rests his chin on her should. "You don't know this, but before the bombs fell, I was in the United States Army." He pulled away from the hug and sat back on the chair, this time sitting back, looking down at the ground in front of where Cait sat.

"What was it like? I've never met anyone from the Army. Pre-war, let alone," She jokes, giving herself and Nick small chuckle.

"It was like no other experience I've had before the Commonwealth. Every day, I'd take out the picture that I kept with me of Nora. Shaun was born when I was deployed to Anchorage, that's what the drea- nightmare, was about." Nick's voice wasn't in his usual happy-go-lucky storytelling voice that Cait loved so much. It was more of a solemnly remorseful one. One that you could tell behind the voice, was a broken man. One so broken by the atrocities of war, Cait thought to herself that what she went through in the combat zone, seemed like it could've been a breeze.

Cait smiled a small smile. "You still haven't told me what happened yet, love. I need to know if I can maybe help you." Her comforting words did little to help Nick's situation, much to his dismay.

"You and the others call me the 'Sole Survivor of Vault 111.' Truth is, that's not the only instance I'm the sole survivor of." Cait demeanor changed in that moment. She rushed and sat on Nick's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the forehead.

"If you don't want to share, I won't hold it over you." Cait said, leaning her head on his. She was honestly worried about him more than she has ever been for anyone, even herself. She didn't know how to explain it to herself, but it didn't matter. She loved him for who he was, all the perfect imperfections and cracks in his psyche. And he loved her.

"No, you have to know, so you can help if- no, when it happens again. Back when I was stationed in Anchorage, I was a Private First Class in the 108th Infantry Regiment in the U.S Army. I was sent ahead to scout a couple of bunkers that were pinning a squad of T-51b's. Waiting for my reinforcements to arrive, I noted that a shit-ton of Reds were coming my way, strangely away from the bunkers. I hid the best I could, hoping that none of them would see me hiding right under them." He pauses to collect himself.

Cait rested her head on his. "Why were they all going away from the bunkers?"

"We'd soon figure that out. I called for reinforcements, and they said that they'd get to my position in two minutes. The longest two fucking minutes of my life. I was trying not to breathe heavily as to melt the snow around me, and possibly give away my position. When the reinforcements got to me, there were no Reds in the immediate vicinity, so we snuck our way to the first of the bunkers, breaches the door, and stormed it, laser weapons primed and ready to engage. Only to find out that the bunker was empty, and the turrets deactivated inside." He swallowed worryingly and took a deep breath, preparing for the final element of his memory.

"Ambush?" Cait guessed.

"Bingo. Our squad leader, Captain Geraldson, was in the middle of reporting back to command when his head exploded… right in front of me. I tried to get everyone… my squad back to base ASAP, but I couldn't. They… Avilez, Bakari, McCoy, West. They all died. Because of me. I didn't think to report the strange activity of the Reds. Didn't think it was worth it. That cost me the lives of my squad. My friends. All dead." His voice trembled, the last three words of his story, just whispers. "Because of me."

He started to cry again, as Cait pulled his head into her chest, rubbing the back of his head, as his arms lay at his side. She didn't say a word for a few minutes, letting him calm down from his episode. After a few minutes, she broke the silence.

"Did you tell Nora when you got back home? She must've had known about this."

Nick just slightly shook his head, still resting on her front. He didn't want to say anything for the rest of the day.

"Oh my… she died not knowing about this. You must've… no not prying. If you don't feel like talking anymore today, you don't have to. You've said enough. I'm so fucking proud for you for telling me this. It must have been hard, reliving that memory over again." Cait's words were relaxing to Nick's ears. He needed to hear them "But, we need to get out of this room, and get the bloody robot back to Goodneighbour and get paid. Can you fix us up an explosive to break up then rubble at the door?"

He looked up at Cait, who was looking down at him, meeting his gaze with a soothing smile. She stood up from his lap, and he stood up from the chair, giving her a kiss. That's all she needed to know he was going to be alright.

They got dressed and Nick jury-rigged an IED from and old terminal next to the protectron. He activated the protectron, and it whizzed to life. He programmed the Rexford's coordinates into its navigation and planted the explosive at the base of the collapsed door. He quickly walked over to where Cait was hiding and hid with her while he triggered the explosion with a well-placed 10mm bullet.

The rubble was cleared with ease, and the way out was open. Cait and Nick grabbed their things, slinging their packs over their shoulders. Cait walked over to Nick, reached around his head and pulled him into a long kiss. After, she pulled away, pressing her head against his, looking straight into his eyes and smiled.

"I love you, and I couldn't be any happier than at your side."

Nick returned her gaze and smiled back. "I love you too, Cait. Thank you. I hope it was a good birthday."

They slowly walked out of the broken Shamrock Taphouse, hand in hand, the protectron not far behind, and set a course for Goodneighbour.

"The best."

 **I don't own the property of 'The Galway Girl'. It was just used for entertainment purposes. The only OC is my character, Nick Whitaker, and his squad. Hope you enjoyed Chapter 1!**


	2. A Day in Goodneighbor

**Sorry if you were expecting this a bit sooner.**

The doors to Goodneighbour swung open as Nick and Cait strolled in to say hello to their favorite Mayor. The first thing that their eyes set upon was KL-E-0 and her arms store, Kill or Be Killed. Second was The Old State House, where one of their best friends moved back to after Nick and his Minutemen destroyed the Institute. Nick made his way to the State house, while Cait had to stop by the Third Rail to ask Magnolia a bit of a personal question that she couldn't ask whilst being in earshot of Nick.

Nick opened the door to The Old State House and was immediately greeted to a 10mm pointed directly to his face. He angled his gaze toward the ground in front of him to see a dead drifter with three gunshot entrance wounds in his back. He didn't change where his eyes were locked, but said: "Did someone try to usurp you again to no avail, bro? Where is Fahrenheit?" The gun lowered as quick as it was raised.

"They never learn, my man." Hancock closed the door behind his buddy and gestured for him to follow over to the table nearby. He slumps down on to the couch, grabs a whiskey glass off the table and pours himself and Nick some whiskey. "So, Nick… how've you been? Getting into any trouble without me? Oh, and I'll tell you about Fahrenheit later"

Nick reaches over and grabs the glass Hancock hands to him and sits in the comfy chair next to the couch. He takes a sip of the whiskey and rests his arms on the armrests. "Hancock, you know that I am the General of the Minutemen! I can't be going and getting myself into trouble. It would set a bad example…"

The room was quite for five short seconds before they both burst out in hysterics at Nick's comment. Of course, everyone that Nick had travelled with knew that he used to run the Raider gangs over at Nuka-World. After a botched job that caused the death of most – if not all – the slaves in Nuka-World, Nick snuck into the camps of the Disciples and Pack and slit the throats of their respective leaders. When that was done, he snuck off and begged the Minutemen to come and help him kill the rest of the raiders, as surely the leaders' untimely deaths wouldn't have stopped the raiders. In what is now known as the "Nuka-Purge", Nick earned the trust of both the Commonwealths settlers and the Minutemen.

Hancock was the first to break the laughter. "No, no, no. But seriously…" His sentence was cut off again with laughter.

"Yeah, I knew that I couldn't keep a straight face after that. But yeah, everything's been going well. Cait and I are as strong as ever. We may or may not have destroyed a building by the old submarine, but you know. All's well that ends well, I guess." He takes another sip of his whiskey.

Hancock put his empty glass on the table and leant his elbows on his knees. "Nick, my man. You destroyed a building? Which one? Please tell me you didn't blow up the Taphouse…"

"Heh, funny story…"

"Goddamn dude. Oh well. What were you doing that caused the building to collapse anyways? Must have been one hell of an explosion."

Nick finished his whiskey and placed his glass on the table, ready to recount what transpired when he and Cait were trapped in the Shamrock Taphouse. "Okay, so you know I don't have the best grenade throwing arm? Well I just want you to know that we went there to celebrate Cait's birthday…"

Right as Nick entered the State House, Cait made a beeline for the Third Rail, looking to have a girl-girl chat with Magnolia, the bars resident performer. She speed-walked by Kill or Be Killed, entered the doors and was greeted by the bouncer, Ham.

"Ah, Cait. Long time no see. How have you been? Wasteland treating you alright?" He steps aside as Cait walks past him.

"Sorry Ham. In a bit of a rush. I'll talk to you later."

"Alright then. Talk to you later I guess." Cait quickly heads down the stairs and heads to the bar immediately and grabs a seat.

"Oi Whitechapel. How's it hangin'?"

"Ah, Miss Cait. Been a while since you showed since you shacked up with that odd Whitaker fellow." Cait takes a seat at the bar and Charlie slides a glass of whiskey her way. "What have you too been up to, anyway? Been staying out of trouble I hope."

Cait downed the whiskey in a matter of seconds. "You know me well enough to know that that's not true. Nick kinda blew up one of my favorite buildings for me birthday yesterday. But, he apologized in the best way he could've possibly apologized." Whitechapel slid another glass of whiskey her way and she downed it immediately.

"Why you drinking so heavily, love? Something else on your mind?" Whitechapel Charlie is one of the people/robots that Cait would usually confide in, but for the matter that she had on her mind, she needed to talk to Magnolia.

"No offense Charlie, but this is a thing that I need to talk about with Magnolia. Where is she by the way?" Cait turns around on her bar stool and looks around the bar, looking for any sign of Magnolia.

"Magnolia's just up in her room. She's in room 207 if you're in a real bind for time."

"Thanks Whitechapel. I'll see you later." Cait stands up from her seat and heads back out the doors, completely ignoring Ham on the way out. She quickly strides to the Rexford, walks up the stairs to the second floor. She swiftly looks around for room 207 and when she finds it, she finds her manners and knocks, hoping to not be interrupting something that may be going on in the room. To her relief, Magnolia's voice rings through the door, telling Cait to come in.

Cait opens the door and she spots Magnolia across the room, sitting at the table eating some Sugar Bombs. Cait closes the door behind her and asks if she can pull a chair up beside Magnolia, who isn't wearing her regular fancy dress, more of a regular drifter clothing type, enjoying her day off. "Say, Mags, don't ya think that that amount of sugar is going ta ruin your amazing form?"

"My dear, this is my cheat day. I rarely get to enjoy the sweet foods in the Commonwealth, trying to keep this figure slim and toned. Anyways, sugar, why've you come to see little ol' me out here in Goodneigbour? I thought you and your man would be out and about saving the settlers, killing raiders, so people like me can live all nice and proper?"

Cait didn't know where to start. She has known Magnolia ever since she arrived at the Combat Zone, making short treks to The Third Rail to drink herself into next week while listening to Magnolia's soothing tunes.

Cait let out a short laugh, and leant back in her seat, taking in this moment, for it might be the last one she might have with her oldest lady-friend. "You know dating the General of the Minutemen isn't really all it's hopped up to be. There's been more than our fair share of life-or-death situations. But all in all, it's really been great. Nick's the best hope for the Commonwealth, what with the new form of Minuteman Republic he, Preston, Danse and Ronnie are building up. I honestly think it's going to be fantastic."

Magnolia finishes her bowl of Sugar Bombs and looks Cait directly in her eyes. "I'm happy for you baby doll. I really am. But you've changed. Nick seems like a great man to be with, but there's something else that's on your mind, isn't there? You aren't very good at hiding that stuff from me. What's going on?"

That was exactly what Cait was worried about. Magnolia knows her too well, as she couldn't keep anything from one of her best friends. "Well, first thing: fuck off for figuring that out." Magnolia lets out a short snicker.

"Second: yea there is something else. I don't really know how ta premise this…"

Magnolia abruptly interrupts her: "OH MY GOD! You think he's cheating on you, don't you?"

Cait recoils in her seat a small back, with a slight look of confusion on her face. "What? I wasn't at first, but now thanks for putting that idea in my head, ya daft bitch. What I was trying to say is that, I have said in our travels together that I have been together with the man that I love, but when I said it those times I only half meant it. The shitty pessimistic side of me was always telling me that he wasn't being true to me, that he was doing this for himself. Maybe that it was a cruel game ta him, that he didn't really change after the Nuka-Purge. But when we got stuck in the Shamrock Taphouse last night, he sang me this amazing song with a guitar that just happened to be down in the basement with us. Last night made the shite pessimist in me realize that the 'raider' part of Nick wasn't actually there. That he actually was this wholesome, kind, caring – if not a bit sick in the head – man that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with."

Magnolia sat in her chair with the most contempt of smiles on her face listening to Cait spill her heart. This wasn't the Cait that came to The Third Rail every week after endless fights in the Combat Zone, looking to drink her sorrows away and smuggle some Psycho in from out of town. No, this was a new Cait, a better, healthier Cait that Magnolia loved to see every now and again.

When Cait paused for a moment, Magnolia interjected: "Wait, you said he was- sorry, is sick? What do you mean sick?"

Cait didn't know if it was her place to tell anyone about the Anchorage nightmare Nick had the night before. "I don't think it's okay for me ta tell you about this. I'm just gonna say… that he has some demons from his past that creep up on him now and then, and when they do, they scare the absolute shite out of me."

Magnolia leans forward in her chair, more of a concerned look on her face now. "Scared how? Scared like you want to run and not look back or…?"

"Scared in the sense that his waking screams wake me up from an amazing sleep."

Magnolia leans back in her chair, seemingly okay with what Cait said, not wanting to pry anymore than she had. In reality, Mags was a more worried than she let on. Screaming himself awake, what could've happened to him to have caused that to be a thing. Though little did Magnolia know that like a good portion of the ghouls in the Wastes, Nick Whitaker is over 200 years old, having served in the United States army.

"Alright, I guess that's not as bad as what I thought. Keep going, doll."

As Magnolia leans back in her chair, Cait continues her verbal diary. "Like I said, he's the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. I told him I loved him. I think I want to ask him to marry me." Magnolia recoils ever so slightly.

"You know, traditionally the men ask the women to marry them. That's just how it goes."

"Fuck tradition. We're headed back to Sanctuary tonight. I'm gonna ask him when we get back and then I think he'd want to spend the honeymoon travelling to New Vegas."

"Where have you heard about New Vegas? That can't have been in regular conversation."

Cait recalls a memory of a night she spent with a travelling trader from far out west. They had gotten so drunk that they talked about the different types of caps they've encountered in their respective travels. The trader said something about "Sunset Sarsaparilla Star Bottle Caps", and how the craze took over the Mojave Wasteland, with people coming from all over trying to get the prize for themselves, how he lost all his Star Caps in a casino on the New Vegas. The rest of the memory she'd rather not recall, as Magnolia could see.

"So, you see where I'm coming from, yea? I think Nick would love going to New Vegas. You think these would work?" Cait reached into her pocket and pulled out two gold rings and was patiently waiting as Mags just looked like she zoned out for a minute. She came to and explained to Cait a way that she could propose to Nick in a less… conventional way, and Cait loved the idea. Cait got up from her seat and quickly went to grab one of the Neighborhood Watch for Magnolia's brilliant plan.

"After we got the rubble cleared, we kissed and made our way here. That's the story of Cait's 27th birthday." Nick got up from his seat to walk around the room, looking at all the new things Hancock has collected over the last few months, with their on-and-off travel excursions. A submachine gun with an engraving in a language Nick couldn't read; a painting of what seemed to be a horse riding a man; a box of San Francisco Sunlights; an odd double barrel shotgun with the barrel at different lengths. Hancock has collected come interesting stuff, but that's just his style.

"Damn dude, I never thought you'd have that kind of mental issues, if you know what I mean. To wake up screaming in the morning thanks to a shitty nightmare-slash-memory of your past must not have been fun, and that wasn't even the first time? What'd Cait have to say?"

"Thankfully, she understood right as I told her. I really don't deserve her."

"Funny, she must say the exact same thing about you. Sort of an odd question though, if you keep having those nightmares, why do you keep that knife with you at all times? Don't you think it may be a part as to why you keep having the nightmares?"

Nick didn't think Hancock noticed the knife on his belt. He kept the knife as a reminder of both his failure to see the ambush, and as a reminder of the friends of his that day. "I keep the knife because it means something to me. It's very personal."

"No, no, no." Hancock got up from the couch and walked over to stand beside Nick, who was admiring Hancock's new additions. "Look, you and Mac are my best friends. I don't say that lightly. I know that THAT knife means more that just 'something personal'. Tell me."

Nick turns to face Hancock, looking down on him slightly being a bit taller than the ghoul. "Alright. You want to know why I keep the knife, Hancock?"

"Well, yea. That's why I asked…"

Nick sighs. "Fine. I keep the knife as a reminder of the FAILURE that I am. I kept the knife as a promise to my dead squad. I kept the knife, knowing full well that my actions caused the deaths of my five best friends before I became a fucking human ice cube! I keep the knife to make sure I don't go doing anymore foolish mistakes that CAUSE the deaths of anymore friends, to remind me of why I did and still do fight the good fight, Hancock. Happy?"

Hancock didn't even flinch when Nick's voice raised. He just looked at his friend as he confided, as he confessed to Hancock one of the darkest parts of mind. A part where only one other person has been. Hancock lifted his hand and placed it on Nick's shoulder and looked him dead in the eyes.

"I appreciate you telling me this, Nick. I really do. Now what say you we forget about this and go on a nice little trip?"

"I can't. I promised Cait that I'd only trip with you once every three months."

"Well how long has it been since we last got high?"

"Month and a half…"

"Damn. You sure you don't want to? Just kidding! How about instead we go and- "

Before Hancock could finish his suggestion, one of the Neighborhood Watch entered the State House, interrupting the Mayor. He stepped over the dead body and walked over to where the two men are standing, and was about to say something, but Hancock silenced him quickly with a question: "What did I tell you Watchmen about knocking when I have company?"

"Sorry Mayor Hancock, you told us to knock, but Lady Magnolia request Mr. Whitaker in her room, as soon as possible." The Watchman begins to look more worried as Hancock places his left hand on the Watchman's shoulder.

"Did she say anything about any other guests that may or may not arrive with Mr. Whitaker?"

Hancock takes a step closer with his question, and the Watchman starts to shake a little with his answer. "No, sir. She only requested that she stop by as soon as possible…"

Hancock looks over to Nick, who has an entertained look on his face. "Wait, did you say, 'requested that _she_ stop by as soon as possible'?"

Nick and Hancock share a quick chuckle as the Watchman recoils a bit due to the embarrassment. "I'm sorry, sir! I have a habit of messing up my words when I get nervous."

Hancock takes his hand from this man's shoulder, chuckling a little to himself. "I'm making you nervous? Why didn't you just say so? Say, Nick. You want to head over to the Rexford?"

Nick returns his eyes to Hancock, with a concerned look in them. "Absolutely. But I wonder why she request specifically me there. Oh, I bet that Cait's there with her, and she wants to talk."

"Sounds good, my man." Hancock looks over to the Watchman that is still frozen by the displays. "Oh, and can you please take care of this mess? Thanks!"

Nick and Hancock head out on to the streets of Goodneighbor and make their way to the Hotel Rexford. Nick looks up at the hotel's neon writing, surprised that it still works after all these years. In front of the hotel are several drifters making dinner for themselves. As Mayor Hancock walks by, the all greet him, and he reciprocates. They enter the front doors, and Hancock inhales deeply letting the stale air of the Rexford fill his lungs.

"Man. It is damn good to be mayor." He walks over to the front desk and places his hands on the top, trying to get the lady's attention. She looks up from her books, and a big smile spreads across her face, and reaches across the desk to shake his hand.

"Mayor Hancock! How are you doing today? To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Hancock returns the smile and shakes her hand. "Ah, Miss Clair! I'm doing just fine, just fine, thank you for asking. Me and my friend are here because Magnolia needs to see him. Would you be able to tell us what room she's in?"

"Of course! She resides in room two zero si- no wait sorry two zero seven! Two zero seven. Have a good one, Mayor Hancock!"

"You're a saint, Miss Clair." Nick and Hancock make their way to Magnolia's room, debating on what they'd find when they get there, from the obscenely dark scenarios to the more lighthearted and easy-going scenarios. When they got to the room, Nick knocked and said he was here. Magnolia's voice rang from within, telling him to enter.

"I'm here Magnolia. Whatcha needin'?" Nick says, half focusing on Magnolia, half looking for signs of Cait.

"Oh sugar, I didn't expect you to bring company, but doesn't matter to me. All I want is you." He noticed that she was wearing her blue dress that was littered with sequins and sparkles, all the while she sauntered over to him. "You know, ever since that first night you came into The Third Rail, I couldn't get you out of my head. I needed to have you, all to myself."

"While Hancock's here? Isn't that a bit weird?" Nick's focus was purely on Magnolia now, with his mind completely confused about the situation. Why wait until now to make a move when she knows that He and Cait are an item.

"I know Hancock won't mind watching." Magnolia kept getting closer, making Nick more and more uncomfortable.

Hancock's face contorted into a weird smile. "She's right, man. I don't mind watching, you feel?"

"I really don't want to! This can't be why you sent the messenger to get me up here, is it?" Nick said while shaking his head.

Magnolia circles around Nick, tracing her right index finger along his shoulders. "Why else would I call you up here, darling? Do you think something more nefarious is going?"

"That's a big word for this kind of situation, in my opinion. This can't be real."

She stops an inch from his face. He could feel her breath against his skin. It smelt strangely like Sugar Bombs. "You know, you're right. This can't be real."

The familiar Irish accent came from behind the counter in Magnolia's room. Cait popped her head up from where she was hiding, and slowly walked over to where Nick was standing.

"Cait, what is going on? Why was Magnolia hitting on me?"

Cait stood a foot in front of Nick, trying to figure out a way of saying what she wanted to say without sounding like a babbling idiot while also trying not to cry at the same time.

"Ever since you helped me back in Vault 95, I knew there was something about you that wasn't anyone else I had shacked up with. You were kind to me, without expecting anything in return. You showed me it was okay to show weakness. I know you're always be there for me, and you know I will always be there for you, no matter what happens. Goddamnit, I'm making this to emotional."

Cait has to stop for a second, as Nick catches the tears from falling down her face. "You're doing a fine job. Keep going." He reassures her.

Trying to finish what she is saying with a broken voice, she continues: "What I'm trying to say, is that you make me feel. You make me feel all these emotions I never thought I deserved. So, I thought that maybe be more than, you know…" She cuts herself off and gets down on one knee and pulls the rings out of her pocket.

Nick raises his right hand to his face to stop the tears from rolling down his face.

"That maybe, if you would… Will you marry me, Nick Whitaker?"

Nick gestures his right hand over to where Magnolia and Hancock are standing. "Magnolia did have an interesting offer, come to think of it…" He chuckled as Cait punched his stomach. She stood up and he pulled her face in for a kiss.

Five seconds in, he pulls away, resting his forehead on hers. "Yes, I will marry you."


	3. The Wedding

**Hey all you lovely readers! Thanks for reading my shit, as I never thought it would get this much attention, let alone any. If you do like the fic, please lightly tap the fav and follow! It's greatly appreciated. I'll try to push through the next few chapters as I've gotten a bit of more inspiration for this one.**

The wedding was a nice one. Compared to the last one Nick went through, it was a bit of a letdown, but he didn't let that ruin the moment at hand. He had, to say, a less than enjoyable time setting up the wedding with Cait, but just seeing her setting it up made it all worthwhile. He loved seeing her this happy, even at times when it seemed a bit like something horrible was going to happen, she charged through with a vigor Nick had seen only once before. The invitations were the easiest part. Well, at least for Nick. He'd made more than a handful of friends exploring the Commonwealth, although some weren't liked by Cait, she'd allowed them to be brought along. Picking the groomsmen and bridesmaids weren't difficult, either, which was good. Cait picked Piper and Magnolia, with the latter being her Maid of Honor. Nick chose Hancock, MacCready and Preston to be his groomsmen, with Hancock being his Best Man.

The wedding went by swimmingly, although according to the planning and what happened during, it shouldn't have. Nick wore a black tux that he bought from Myrna, who said to have "found it in her house", which weirded Nick a bit, but he bought it anyways. Cait, instead of wearing the usual white wedding dress, wore an atypical white tux, being the exact inverse of Nick's. He didn't mind. She looked absolutely stunning in it. Pastor Clements performed the ceremony, as he is the only one that had the credentials to.

"Do you, Nicholas Whitaker, take Cait… Cait… Miss Cait, what is your last name? I don't think I know it." Clements asked.

"You know, Pastor, I gave up my last name as a final spite to me parents. I don't even remember it, if I'm to be honest." She replied, a bit of venom tainted her voice a little at the mention of her parents. She had told Nick this before, when they got drunk together in one of the torn buildings in Sanctuary.

"Okay then…. Let's try this again. Nicholas Whitaker, do you take Miss Cait's hand to hold, now and forever, in lawfully wedded marriage?"

Nick looked into Cait's eyes as he answered. "I do, now and forever."

"Miss Cait, do you take Nicholas' hand to hold, now and – "

"Of course, I do!" She abruptly interrupted him out of happiness.

Clements chuckled. "Okay. By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you, man and wife. You may now kiss the bride!"

Nick pulled Cait in for a long kiss, finalizing their marriage. The crowd cheered, as Nick and Cait walked down the aisle together, towards Power Noodles. Hancock, MacCready, Piper and Magnolia were walking behind them, as Preston stayed behind a bit to chat with Clements. They took their seats, Nick and Cait had their first meal as a married couple.

Preston talked with Clements for 15 minutes about a possible ceremony between himself and Curie, and luckily Clements said he'd consider it, just because Preston is: "A nice, but annoying man". Preston started to make his way towards the restaurant, when he noticed a peculiar red-dot on Nick's back. He yelled at Nick and his pace turned into a brisk sprint when he heard a very loud gunshot coming from the bleachers of the stadium.


	4. The Messenger

Preston was in shock.

The shot that came from the bleachers didn't hit Nick. But he couldn't figure out why. Everyone else too heard the gunshot from the stands and looked at Preston who was running towards the group sitting at Power Noodles.

"What are you yelling about, boy scout? Gunshots are normal in the Commonwealth, if you hadn't noticed." Nick asked Preston.

"Sorry, General. But while you were eating, there was a red dot focusing on your back. That's why I was yelling." Preston apologized, pointing to where he thought the gunshot came from, but they couldn't see anything from where they were.

Nick unhooked his .44 holster, ready at a moments notice, followed by Mac and Hancock. "Cait, stay here. Don't want you getting hurt on your wedding day." Nick said, motioning for Cait to stay behind with Preston and the town guard.

"To hell with that! Someone shoots at you, I'm gonna have some choice words with 'em." Cait pushed past her guards, snatching a shotgun from one of them.

The four of them slowly made their way to the upper stands, where the most upper-class Diamond City residents lived, carefully watching every nook and cranny, looking for anything out of the ordinary. When they made it to the Colonial Taphouse, they noticed that Wellingham had been deactivated, but by who?

Hancock opened the door to the Taphouse, warily greeted by Paul Pembroke. "Hey, Pauly, did you know that Wellingham had been shut down?"

"Wait, WHAT? He's been deactivated? Oh no… Can someone please fix him?" Paul came out of the Taphouse and crouched next to the unresponsive shell of Wellingham.

"Yeah, I got it. Won't take any time at all. Man, whoever did this knew what they were doing." Nick went quick to work fixing the arrogant Mister Handy, re-wiring and hooking together components in such a way that'd make the chump scavengers look like total amateurs. "Alright, should be fixed up and good to go."

Wellingham made some whizzing sounds and his jet propulsion started up, lifting him off the ground, but slamming him into the wall of the Taphouse. "What was that?" Pembroke asked.

"Whoops… I might've missed the gyroscopic balancing. One moment more!" Nick opened the Mister Handy's back-panel, and checked the gyroscopic balancer, noticing that it had been completely removed. He closed the panel and looked at Paul with a confused look. "So, uh, there is no balancer currently in Wellingham. Did you by chance accidentally take it out, or someone doing maintenance?"

Paul walked over to where Wellingham was hovering. "What? No. I've never once went into Wellingham's internals to 'fix' anything before. I only asked experienced mechanics, such as yourself, to do anything with his wiring and shit."

"Okay then, well while we try to figure out who shut down and took Wellingham's balancer, just make sure he doesn't fly off the stands. Sound good?" Paul nodded towards Nick, and the four continued their search for the culprit of the gunshot and shut down.

They crept up the stairs next to the Taphouse gingerly, as if to not wake a sleeping momma deathclaw. When the four rounded the corner, they spotted a giant robot looming over the corpse of a man wearing leather clothing and holding a .50cal rifle.

"Hey, Mac, do .50cal make that small of a gunshot?" Hancock asked.

"No, but typically 10mm's do, though." He replied, looking at the robot. "Hey, Nick, do you know what kind of robot that is?"

"Not a clue." Nick said, not breaking his vision from the robot.

The robot turned on its one wheel to face the four people at its flank, revealing that it had a single monitor on its front, projecting a stereotypical cowboy on it. It wheeled over towards them crew, where Nick stepped to stand in front of Cait, holding his .44 at the ready. When Nick was face-to-monitor with the robot, he asked it why it was here, killing the man that wanted to kill Nick. To no one's surprise it replied in a very whole-hearted cowboy accent.

"Howdy, y'all! Name's Victor, an' I been sent here to congratulate you two on yer wedding by my boss. Killing this man 'ere was just a little something that I just stumbled upon when I entered this fine city of yers." Victor seemed very friendly to Nick and his crew, breaking the cycle of hostile robots that went after Nick's crew.

"Well he seems very friendly, if you ask me." Hancock inputted, with a bit of a sarcastic undertone. "Who's this boss you're talking about?"

Nick waved his hand to Hancock, telling him to back off. "Woah, woah, woah. First thing: what do you mean 'stumbled upon', and yeah, who's this 'boss'?" Nick holstered his .44, while Cait, Hancock and MacCready kept their weapons ready.

Victor wheeled over to the corpse of the sniper and pulled a scrawled note from one of the pockets, and gave it to Nick, and it read: "I don't care what it takes for you to do it just make sure that he dies. To make more of a statement, try to kill him after the wedding. We got to make ourselves known again, whatever it takes."

Nick read the note aloud and crumpled it when he was done. "I guess whoever wrote this note wasn't the best at using grammar properly." He walked over to the corpse and turned it over and noticed that it had a symbol like the Brotherhood of Steel, but red in color, and it was only one gear with a sword through it. "Does anyone know what this symbol is?"

Cait crouched down next to Nick. "Looks a bit like the Brotherhood. We could probably ask Danse about it. He'd probably know what it is." She grabbed the man's bag and grabbed something that she couldn't make heads or tails. "Hey, Nick, what's this?"

"Oh great! That's Wellingham's gyroscopic balancer. I'll go reinstall it. Thanks, babe." He takes the balancer and heads downstairs to fix Wellingham, leaving Cait, Hancock and MacCready to talk with Victor.

"So, Victor, where did you come from, exactly? You don't look like any robot I've seen before, even in the Capital Wasteland." MacCready asked, being the first to lower his weapon. "What are you, some kind of 'Securitron'?" He laughed.

"Well I'll be! That's exactly the kind o' robot I am. That was quite the guess." Victor replied, happy that people out here seem to know of the kind of robot that he is.

"Surely you can't be serious…?" MacCready asked, understandably shocked.

"First thing: of course, I be serious. My designation is: **RobCo security model 2060-B** , albeit a bit upgraded. And second, don't call me Shirley. Name's Victor."

Hancock leans in to whisper into Cait's ear: "Also dense."

Cait replies: "Just like Codsworth." Both Cait and Hancock share a little chuckle as Nick comes back up.

"So, Victor. Just what are you doing in the Commonwealth, let alone on my wedding day? What are you here for, and who are you here for?" Nick asked accusingly.

"Well, I's sent by my boss, who I don't think would like it if I used his name, so I just gonna keep referring to him as the boss. He sent me here with a message for you I recorded on my sensor. I'll play it for ya." Victor's monitor switch from the cowboy to static.

The static faded away to reveal a figure wearing a hat like Preston's, a pair of sunglasses, and a bandana covering his mouth. After a couple of seconds, the figure spoke to Nick.

"Hello, Nick Whitaker. I hope Victor made it to you safe and sound and stopped the man from killing you. I sent him to find you to ask you to come to New Vegas for a meeting of like-minded individuals. I have a proposition someone like yourself couldn't pass up. You can bring whomever you want with you, the more the merrier I always say! Anyways, I hope you deeply consider my offer, and I hope to see you here as soon as you can."

The message stops, and Victor's face shows again. "So, you heard what the boss had to say. What you think? I say you do it, he don't offer stuff like this to anyone."

Nick looked at Cait and asked what they should do. She of course said that they should take the boss up on his offer, but Nick said that they should think about it a bit more. But before Nicks said anything else, he looked over to Victor and said: "Wait, you're from Vegas? That's practically across the fuckin' country! How long did it take you to get here, exactly?"

"I wouldn't worry 'bout that too much. We know y'all got them "ver-tee-birds". Y'all can make it to New Vegas in record time, by my calculations."

Nick wasn't too sure about it, but Cait seemed set. She had told him about wanting them to spend their honeymoon in New Vegas, and Nick didn't object to it. He'd always wanted to go to Vegas, back before the bombs dropped, but because of deployment schedules and Shaun being born, he never got the chance. So, now would a good a time as any to go.

"I'd hate to disappoint my new bride on her wedding day, so I'll take your boss up in his offer. We'll set a travel plan, and we'll meet you at the Castle when we're all ready and set to go. Sound good, Victor?"

"Yee-haw! That's what I like ta hear! I'll be at this 'Castle' fore when y'all are ready."

Hancock leant his elbow on MacCready's shoulder, placing the barrel of his gun on the ground, using it as an anchor for his other hand. "So, Nicky. Who're you taking to New Vegas with you and Cait? Realistically you can't take all of us. Some will have to stay back and make sure the Minutemen don't go to complete shit." MacCready agreed.

"I think you two should come along, seeing as the three musketeers can't be broken up." Nick thought about all his friends that could be a good idea for coming along.

Preston? He'd have to stay behind and coordinate the Minutemen in Nick's absence; Danse? He could be a good gun to have if things went sideways; Deacon? He could provide useful info about New Vegas when they got there; Piper? She'd just try to dig up stories and stir up trouble; Codsworth? He'd be fun, but Preston would need him to help keep the peace, as Nick modified Codsworth to have an Assaultron body and like-wise weapon systems; Curie. She would be a necessity, as Nick doesn't know what kind of doctors they have in New Vegas; Dogmeat was an instant yes, as he's just too good a boy to not keep along; Valentine? Nick always liked having another Nick around, albeit a bit more… metal; Strong? He'd also be a great muscle to have along, although a bit too literal at times. Ada was staying with Isabel, helping with keeping the robots in line, and Longfellow stayed in Far Harbor, helping the dock residents stay safe from the Fog Creatures.

Nick made the list of people he'd want along, and ran it by Cait and Preston, who both objected to having Strong on the list, as well as Deacon, for some reason, but Nick convinced them to see why he'd want them both on the trip. When they confirmed the list of travelers, Nick and Cait met everyone at the Castle a day after the wedding, wanting to have some time to themselves.

When they got to the Castle, Strong had packed some things into a half-red, half-tan sack slung over his shoulder. "Strong," Nick asked. "Please don't tell me you have body parts in there."

Strong replied: "I don't have parts in here."

"Then why is it dripping a red liquid?"

"It was painted… jus now…" Strong looked away from Nick's gaze.

"Pack something more useful for the ride. It supposedly isn't going to take that long. Pack a gun, or a Super Sledge."

"Fine…" Strong went to empty his bag and came back with a clean bag filled with 5.56 ammunition, a heavily modified assault rifle, and his pink Super Sledge. Deacon carried a bag with some of his classic disguises, some 10mm ammunition, and the Deliverer. Valentine carried only his custom .44, like Nick's, and some ammo for it. Hancock had a bag filled with shotgun shells, some chems for the way there and back, and his custom double barrel shotgun. MacCready carried a bag with .50cal ammo, his custom sniper he and Nick modified, and the toy soldier Nick insisted he kept. Danse carried his black trim laser rifle and a reserve of MF cells for it. Curie had her bag filled with medical supplies, being the pacifist of the group, and finally, Dogmeat wore his ballistic weave harness that Nick and Cait custom made to perfectly fit his body.

Nick walked along the ramparts which held the vertibird landing pads, and met Victor, who stood next to four fully fueled birds, which, according to their mechanic, are in: "Tippy-toppy flying shape!"

"Alrighty, pardner. Y'all ready to get going to New Vegas to meet the boss man? Word of warnin' though: don't piss him off. He's got a bit of a short temper, if yer catchin' my drift." Victor warned Nick and Cait.

"Why are ya telling this ta us now? Can't he hear you?" Cait asked.

"Not from this far away. Luckily my audio isn't recorded, so he can't tell that I told you this. But as soon as we get to New Vegas, everything I say and do is monitored, and with a flick of a button, I could become a completely different Securitron, or just shut down."

"Good to know. Thanks for the heads-up, Victor." Nick said.

"Anytime, pardner. Let's say we get these birds up an' operational, yea?"

Victor, Nick and his crew boarded the four vertibirds, with Nick, Cait, Hancock and MacCready in the first, followed by Deacon, Curie and Victor in the second, Valentine and Dogmeat in the third, and Strong and Danse in the fourth.

Half way there, Cait leaned out of the vertibird, and vomited out what looked like her whole stomach's contents.

"You okay, babe?" Nick asked, placing his hand on her back.

"Yea, I'll be fine. Thanks though." She pulled herself up and leant into Nick, snuggling up and falling asleep for the rest of the trip.

In Danse's vertibird, Strong wouldn't stop asking if they were there yet, even when there was no habitable city within miles. Valentine's vertibird was relatively quiet, except for the odd conversation between him and the two pilots of the craft. Victor's vertibird was a haven for him and Curie, talking about the things he's seen roaming the Mojave and surrounding areas for his boss. Deacon stayed quiet most of they way, only inputting when Curie asked him specifically.

When they landed in New Vegas. Cait got off the vertibird first and ran to the nearest trashcan and vomited again, prompting Nick to wonder what's happening to his new wife. "You sure you're alright, Cait? That's technically the second time you threw up during the flight."

"I get airsick."

"Never once have you thrown up when we traveled in the vertibirds back home. What's really happening, babe?" Nick walked over to where Cait hunched over, trying to comfort her.

"I'll be fine. Must be a new development. I'll ask Curie about it later." Cait reassured Nick everything would be fine, and they held hands following Victor as the descended the staircase with their crew following suit.

"Oh-boy! Will this never be a sight for sore sensors! This, my friends, is New Vegas!"

 **Hey thanks for reading this far into my mind rambles! I've recently just got a whole lot more inspiration for this story in particular, so if you like it, don't like it, or just like readin, don't be afraid to review, as I love to read them.**


End file.
